Shared Pleasure
by Caz251
Summary: Jack gives control over to Ianto in a quest for shared pleasure.


**Written as a bingo fill for my smut/kink card at 1-million-words, using the squares - caught, negotiation, pain play, nipple play, delayed gratification, denial, restraints, heat/cold**

Jack loved it when Ianto got out the restraints, no matter what type of restraints he had; normal handcuffs, ropes, his tie, alien cuffs, he even remembered one memorable occasion with a Chinese finger trap. Ianto had only ever used restraints on Jack's hands, keeping him from being able to touch him, knowing that it drove Jack insane with the need to touch him whenever his hands were bound. It turned him on to know that he was at Ianto's mercy, but he hated it at the same time, whenever he was restrained he wanted to touch Ianto all the more.

Restraining him was all about denial between them, Ianto was denying him control of the situation, denying him the chance to touch him and take the lead in their encounter, and normally denying him the release he desperately wanted until Ianto was ready for him to let go. For someone like Jack who was so used to getting his own way straight away, being toyed with in such a way was not the norm, and definitely not something that he would allow just anyone the privilege. However when Ianto had first broached the idea with Jack he had found that he was unable to deny the other man the chance to control their encounters on occasion.

At first there had been a lot of negotiation between them, setting boundaries for what they were each willing to do, and establishing their hard limits. Jack refused for example to allow Ianto to restrain both his hands and his feet, knowing that he would likely have issues with that after his time as the Master's captive, but they had negotiated a lot of other points that had come up, temperature play and exhibitionism had been just a few of the things that they had debated about before coming to an agreement. Pain play had been another of Jack's hard limits, the memories of torture at the hands of Torchwood and the insane megalomaniac that had been the Prime Minister had meant that there was nothing that Jack could find pleasurable in pain anymore.

Ianto had really wanted to test the limits of Jack and his 51st century body, not in the same way as the Torchwood Lesbians Emily and Alice had, but in regards to pleasure. Jack's body normally compensated for changes in temperature, something that he was grateful for, having been born on a desert planet Cardiff and its rain would be a dramatic change in climate. When Ianto had first suggested the use of ice cubes and hot wax Jack hadn't really felt any sort of urge to try them out, but with Ianto's powers of persuasion their negotiations had gone in his favour.

Now though, Jack was hardly going to complain, he was beginning to see the appeal of the shifts in temperature as Ianto alternated inflicting pleasure on his body with the ice cubes and the wax, focusing mainly on his nipples as he knew they were a highly erogenous zone for Jack. He had even considered piercing them before for extra sensitivity, but he realised that the holes would close the next time he died so he would end up having to get it done frequently and would then no doubt have been to all the piercers in Cardiff, as returning to one more than once could risk exposure for him, in ways that he wasn't keen on. It wouldn't do for the piercers of Cardiff to start wondering about the man who had virgin skin even after being pierced.

Cuffed to the rift manipulator naked as the day he was born Jack knew that if anyone came back to the Hub now they would get caught, surprisingly Ianto didn't seem to care, even though he had stated before that exhibitionism isn't really something that he was interested in. He had been mortified when Gwen had caught them the last time, but Jack supposed Ianto wasn't on show like he was. Apart from his tie, which he was using to gag Jack, Ianto was still fully dressed, the only signs of his arousal evident were his eyes, and the bulge in his suit trousers.

This encounter was more for Jack's immediate pleasure than Ianto's, Jack knew that Ianto had no intention of allowing himself any release until Jack had come undone completely and he was putting himself back together. While Jack's release belonged to Ianto, the opposite was also true, it would be his turn to take Ianto to the edge of pleasure before allowing him to drop off the edge. It seemed insane in a way that Ianto was drawing out Jack's pleasure when it meant that he was delaying his own gratification as well. After all Jack had expressly forbidden him to remove the cock ring that adorned his shaft under those pinstriped trousers, and Jack with his hands cuffed was unable to remove it for him.

It was all about shared pleasure Jack reasoned to himself, Ianto was getting pleasure from Jack's pleasure and he was sharing in Ianto's pleasure, at what point either of them was granted release wasn't the most important part of their encounter, but enjoying the pleasure together was.


End file.
